


Светлячки

by ab_ovo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fat fetish, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab_ovo/pseuds/ab_ovo
Summary: Написано по заявке КТ-23 для Фантастических тварей и их феста:Ньювальски, где Ньюту нравится тело Якоба, он считает его красивым и говорит об этом словами через рот. Смущается ли при этом кто-нибудь из героев, или нет - на откуп автору.





	Светлячки

Зеленые светлячки миллиардами танцующих снежинок парили между замшелых стволов деревьев и древний лес, который сперва казался мрачным и нелюдимым, был пронизан золотисто-зелеными нитями, искрился, сверкал, точно украшенная к Рождеству елка.

\- Они волшебные? - очарованно выдохнул Якоб.

\- Нет. - Ньют быстро взглянул на друга и добавил: - может быть, самую каплю. Ведь они появляются здесь только один день в году.

Якоб кивнул и снова замер, разглядывая диковинную сеть, сплетенную из миллионов танцующих огоньков. Они были везде: в небе, между деревьев, на земле, на Ньюте - светились по всему пальто и даже на Пикетте устроилась парочка. На ботинках Якоба светились шнурки, на рукавах резвились десятки светлячков, а пара огоньков подлетела к расстегнутой жилетке - подъем в гору был крутым и Якобу до сих пор было жарко - и села на рубашку. Он хмыкнул, глядя, как жучки один за другим ныряют в складку ткани рядом с пуговицей и хохотнул - цепкие лапки защекотали по коже. Одевался Якоб впопыхах и про майку забыл. Ньют объявился внезапно, поздно вечером, сказал только, что хочет показать что-то интересное, и прямо из постели утащил в горы где-то на краю земли.

\- Осторожно, - Ньют накрыл ладонью руку Якоба, который собрался прижать жучков-огоньков под рубашкой, выловить да и выпустить, слишком уж они щекотались. Ковальски замер, не двигаясь - Ньют не часто позволял себе прикасаться к людям, и каждый такой миг близости Якоб бережно хранил в памяти: вот уверенные пальцы пробегают по шее, проверяя след от укуса горегубки; рука подхватывает под локоть на скользком тротуаре; а вот и смущающее, но самое наверное, интимное воспоминание о том, как Ньют подпихивает под зад, когда Ковальски зачем-то медлит, поднимаясь по лестнице из чемодана. Скорее для того, чтобы просто проверить, что случится, чем из-за усталости или неудобства.

Маги все делают с помощью волшебной палочки. Зачем вытирать друга полотенцем, если можно направить струю сухого, горячего воздуха и высушить заклинанием? Зачем передавать пальто руками, если можно скинуть с вешалки прямо на плечи? Зачем писать записку, если можно послать вопиллер? Иногда Якобу хотелось, чтобы Ньют хоть ненадолго стал простым человеком, магглом, как они говорят. Попробовал провести хотя бы один день, делая все своими руками.

Хотя с таким хозяйством, как у Скамандера в подвале, без магии и дюжины рук не хватит. Зато в такой день Ньют наверняка прикоснулся бы к нему еще раз. Или даже не один раз, передавая хлеб за завтраком, пилюли для лунтерят, или попросив подержать кельпи… Даже Банти Ньют не доверял лечение этой своенравной твари, а Якоб, который с детства любил лошадей, влюбился в водяного демона с первого взгляда и, похоже, чувство было взаимным. Правда, Банти с досады сказанула как-то, что кельпи, мол, не просто так облизывается на толстяка, но Ньют ее оборвал помощницу на полуфразе, а вскоре под предлогом выходного отправил домой. И потом снова и снова поглядывал на Якоба, видимо, проверяя не обиделся ли друг. Ковальски не обиделся, с языкастыми девчонками он быстро находил общий язык. Хоть и перемежались частенько разговоры руганью, но такой уж у них завязался стиль общения, с поддевками да перебранками, невсамделишными ссорами.

Ньюту было сложно понять такое. Впрочем, многое из того, что было простым для Якоба и Банти, для Скамандера оставалось тайной за семью печатями. Взять хоть то, что Ньют в упор не замечал интереса, с которыми смотрела на него помощница. Не слышал намеков, которые давно бы уже завели куда более понятливого мужчину в постель с симпатичной рыжей женщиной. В том, что Банти давно уже не была девственницей, Якоб тоже не сомневался. В его сторону Банти поглядывала скорее с ревностью, чем с интересом, но убедившись, что Ньют точно так же не замечает ее подколок по поводу внезапного интереса к магглу, вскоре перестала стесняться.

Сейчас, когда Ньют ловко расстегивал пуговицу за пуговицей на рубашке, Якоб ловил каждое прикосновение пальцев к коже, волнуясь все больше. Он не рискнул поднять руку или помочь расстегнуть рубашку, чтобы не дай бог не остановить, не сбить Ньюта, который впервые, пусть и совсем с другой целью, чем Якобу хотелось бы, раздевал его. Ньют запустил под рубашку ладонь и прижал ее к боку, отлавливая жучков, Ковальски не смог сдержать вздох - и жаль, и страшно, что светлячки не успели спуститься пониже. Еще бы пару минут им погулять на свободе - Ньют мог бы почувствовать его интерес. И это, возможно, поставило бы крест на их дружбе. Не было похоже на то, что секс, такая яркая и необходимая для Ковальски сторона жизни, как-либо интересовала Скамандера.

\- Щекотно? Потерпи, - шепнул Ньют и ловко прихватил жучков, вытащил из-под ладони второй рукой.. Потом, продолжая прижиматься бедром к Якобу, поднял светлячков к лицу, шепнул пару слов на латыни и огоньки послушно снялись с ладони, полетели, чуть не касаясь друг друга крыльями, сливаясь в одну продолговатую точку и скрылись в общем хороводе. С минуту Якоб еще стоял молча, пока не сообразил, что ладонь Ньюта все еще под его рубашкой и уже не просто прикасается к боку без всякой на то причины, но и легонько поглаживает.

Он повернулся к Скамандеру и рискнул - протянул руку и положил на пояс, притягивая к себе еще ближе, легко, так легко, что не надо было сопротивляться, чтобы отстранится. Но и этого усилия оказалось достаточно - Ньют прижался теснее просунул вторую руку под рубашку, обнимая.

\- Я так давно… - начал Скамандер и, как всегда, умолк на самом важном.

\- Мечтал отловить светлячков у меня под рубашкой? - приглашающе улыбнулся Якоб.

\- Мечтал потрогать тебя как следует, - сознался, опуская глаза, Ньют. - Ты очень красивый.  
Правда, толку в скромности было мало, потому что Якобу было отлично видно, что смотрит Скамандер вовсе не в сторону, или на ноги, а прямо на его живот, торчащий из расстегнутой до самого ремня рубашке. И уже не смущаясь продолжает поглаживать его двумя руками, да еще и за бока норовит прихватить. Догадка у Якоба созрела быстро. Что ж, даже если Ньюта в нем привлекает лишь полнота, если и правда он считает тело Ковальски красивым - они прекрасно поладят. Хотя бы для того, чтобы удовлетворить интерес к телам друг друга. А там видно будет. Мало ли как пойдет. Якоб был уверен, ему удастся порадовать Ньюта, а дальше... дальше дело техники, в конце концов, раскрутить на самые разные виды секса можно любого, было бы желание. Сейчас он был готов позволить Ньюту все, что бы тот ни пожелал. Когда-нибудь Ньют позволит взять себя, не устоит перед искушением. Большое начинается с малого, а когда-нибудь придет иное, куда более крепкое чувство.

Якоб вытянул рубашку Ньюта из брюк, чтобы быть на равных, и запустил ладони под нее, поднимаясь вверху по спине, лаская, чувствуя, как тот вздрагивает от удовольствия. И, судя по ширинке Скамандера, которая оттопыривалась все сильнее, Якоб был прав, Ньюту очень нравилось то, что он делает. И сам Ковальски нравится, если не сказать больше.

\- У меня… странные для всех других предпочтения, - слишком уж виновато прозвучал голос Ньюта, чтобы можно было оставить эти слова без опровержения. Якобу пришлось успокаивать Ньюта, словно кельпи, настороженно косящегося в сторону ведра с лечебным кормом.

\- Вот еще, - Якоб осторожно опустил ладони на ягодицы Ньюта, огладил их, словно холку норовистого жеребца, мягко, ласково и уверенно.

\- Точно, - шепот Ньюта, все ускорялся. Он прижался к Якобу уже всем пахом, так, что не понять, насколько возбужден, невозможно. - Мне нравятся… большие мужчины.

\- Я маленький, - отшутился Якоб, продолжая гладить задницу Скамандера, подбираясь все ближе к выемке между ягодицами.

\- Не везде, - фыркнул, как жеребенок, Ньют и уже не стесняясь, стал тискать Якоба, расстегнул ремень, погладил снизу и сверху освобожденный от стесняющих штанов живот, наконец забрался между ног, взялся за член, и со стоном Якоб понял, что долго на такие ласки его не хватит.

\- Погоди, погоди, - попросил он и Ньют так быстро убирал руку, что Якоб замер - не спугнуть бы. - Я давно хочу тебя, - он поцеловал Ньюта в солнечное сплетение, в ребра, слева, поднимаясь к ключице, перечеркнутой шрамом, чувствуя, как колотится сердце.

\- На тебя Банти заглядывается, - пожаловался невпопад Скамандер.

\- Ерунда, - отвлекся от чуть солоноватой кожи Якоб, - она на тебя глаз положила, сколько раз уже просила раздеться.

\- Оу, - задумчиво произнес Ньют, и наконец нагнулся, чтобы поцеловаться в губы. Это было так хорошо, что Якоб так и не мог потом вспомнить, сколько времени тянулся мягкий поцелуй. Момент, когда от изучения и ласки они перешли к жгучему желанию тоже поймать не удалось. Только что они стояли почти полностью одетые и вот уже обнимаются в одних в ботинках, а лишние вещи брошены у дерева. Ничего сложнее минета или обоюдной дрочки для первого раза, потому что иначе без конфуза не обойдется, рассчитывал Якоб. Но Ньют провел по себе палочкой, прошептал незнакомое заклинание и прижимаясь к Якобу снова, тихо спросил, словно скрываясь даже от светлячков: «Возьмешь меня»?

\- Матка боска, - откликнулся, борясь с нахлынувшей нежностью Якоб, и поторопился обнять, зацеловать, приласкать за угаданное желание. - Конечно, конечно, - прошептал он торопливо, и уже совсем не торопясь, осторожно и уверенно ласкал Ньюта, пока тот упирался в дерево руками, выгибаясь, пристраиваясь удобнее, так, что разница в росте перестала наконец играть какое-либо значение. 

Между ягодиц Ньюта густая прозрачная смазка, и сразу стало ясно, что никаких неприятностей не столь уж важных, когда давно ждешь, не будет. Вот когда волшебником быть куда приятнее, чем простым человеком! Раскрылся под умелыми ласками Ньют не сразу, но без сильного сопротивления, со стонами, которые ясно показали, как ему хорошо. Якоб пытался не давить на поясницу Ньюту слишком сильно, но выходило не очень. Ньют обернулся:

\- Сильнее, пожалуйста, - и счастливо вздохнул, когда Якоб, плюнув на осторожность, навалился сзади всем весом, опираясь животом на выгнутую спину, и начал двигаться сперва медленно, а потом под горячие стоны и просьбы все сильнее и резче. Рука Ньюта легла поверх пальцев Якоба, когда тот спохватился и после первых счастливых движений потянулся приласкать партнера, и помогла найти правильный ритм. Ньют сжимался мучительно сладко, толкался в кулак, двигался навстречу, стонал и подозрительно долго - заколдованный, что ли - не мог кончить, но все-таки сдался и Якоб наконец смог в несколько мощных движений загнать себя наверх блаженства и выдохнуть, обнимая Ньюта изо всех сил, прижимаясь губами к лопаткам, счастливо целовать и шептать: «Спасибо, спасибо».

После, когда над ними шумел сквозь полог легкой палатки, ночной лес, а под походным одеялом, подозрительно похожим на пуховое, было тепло и уютно прижиматься друг к другу, Якоб спросил Ньюта, который все еще держал его в объятиях, о том, куда делись светлячки.

\- Разлетелись, - хмыкнул Ньют. - Через год соберутся снова.

\- Мы же не будем ждать целый год? - осторожно закинул удочку Якоб.

\- Ну уж нет, - улыбнулся Ньют и перекинул ногу через бедро Ковальски, словно утверждая свою собственность, открываясь для ласк и прочих утех, - зачем ждать так долго?


End file.
